


To Find Home

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://thecivilunrest.livejournal.com/13653.html">Sterek Free Ficathon</a>.  Prompt: Allison/Isaac/Scott + they get a little cabin on the edge of the woods and have sex a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a whole lot of Isaac feels. And then some sex.

It’s like they just fall into it. Not that it was an easy beginning, not at all. There were fights and misunderstandings and college and—it wasn’t _easy_. But they’d wanted it enough to keep going, to fight for their relationship. When they graduated, they came back to Beacon Hills; Scott didn’t want to leave his mom, Allison said it was the only place that felt like home, and Isaac, well, anywhere he was with the people he loved he was home.

They have a house in town, and Isaac knows they get talked about. Mrs. Jenkins in the grocers gives him a salacious wink each time he goes in there to pick up the peaches Allison likes. It’s their public home, the place they have dinners with their friends, the address where their places of work can reach them, the place they put on the impression of being as normal as they can be to the rest of Beacon Hills.

But they’ve got somewhere else as well, a small cabin they built themselves at the edge of the woods. It’s not far from where the old Hale house stood, but it’s not so close that they’re haunted by the bad times. They escape there a few times a month, there’s a large bed in the master bedroom, a little kitchen where Isaac cooks and it feels more like home to them than their house in town does.

On the full moon, Scott and Isaac run with whoever else turns up. Sometimes Boyd and his family joins them, less so now that his little girl has started shifting. Derek prefers to spend full moons with Stiles, only joining them on special occasions. There are others from the Hale pack that show up, people Isaac doesn’t know that well, wolves that have joined over the years, making the pack stronger. Allison hasn’t been bitten, much to the relief of her father, but she joins them occasionally. She walks through the woods and watches them run, watches them roll around with each other, sits on a tree stump and laughs, radiating joy.

They run and run until they exhaust themselves and stagger back to the cabin and curl up on the bed together. Scott tangling his fingers in Isaac’s curls, Allison curling her body around Isaac’s back, her arm stretched over them both, hand fisted in Scott’s shirt. Isaac falls asleep listening to their heartbeats.

When they wake, they smile, exchanging soft, familiar kisses between them. Allison slides on top of Isaac, her breasts pressing against his chest as she sucks marks that don’t stay against his neck. Isaac’s hand reaches out for Scott, sighing when Scott links their fingers together, scooting up the bed until Isaac can touch Scott’s cock. These post full moon mornings, they don’t use words, years of doing this making it easy for them to know what they need from each other.

There’s hushed moans and soft cries, mouths open and breathing heavily. Allison is the one to lean over and grab the condom, sliding it down Isaac’s cock and lowering herself onto him, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment when she’s fully seated. She’s never tired after full moons, not like the wolves, so she takes control, kissing Scott before pushing him up the bed. Isaac grins at the sight of Scott’s cock in front of his face, Scott’s hand lazily stroking it, and he angles his head to get his mouth around it, knowing Allison’s eyes are on them both.

Isaac doesn’t think he’ll ever get over being surrounded by these people who he loves with all his heart. The taste of Scott in his mouth, the weight of Allison riding him, the slide of Scott’s fingers against his cock as he reaches to tease at Allison’s clit... they could do this a million times and it would feel like heaven to Isaac each and every time. They move together, slowly, not wanting to rush this, not wanting it to end too quickly, but Allison’s movements get more erratic the more Scott plays with her and she comes, clenching around Isaac. He manages a few more thrusts, Scott’s cock slipping out of his mouth as Isaac drives up into Allison, his hands gripping her hips as he comes.

When Allison climbs off him, removing and tying off the condom before throwing it in the bin with startling accuracy, Isaac glances at Scott. He’s sitting there with his legs spread, a small smile on his face, and Isaac scrambles to kiss him, hands running through Scott’s hair. Feeling Allison alongside him, Isaac pulls back, lets her kiss Scott as he grips Scott’s cock in one hand, stroking lazily until Scott’s hips start thrusting up. Allison smirks at them both and ducks her head, her lips brushing against Isaac’s hand as she licks and sucks at Scott with practised ease. Scott’s swearing softly as both of them work him, and Isaac kisses his jaw, biting down softly when Scott comes. Allison wipes her mouth and kisses them both, sharing Scott’s taste, before sinking back down on the bed between Scott and Isaac. Scott tugs the blankets up around them both as they snuggle up, Isaac resting his head against Allison’s breasts, Scott pressing a kiss behind Allison’s ear as he strokes Isaac’s arm.

When they wake up again, Isaac will make pancakes while Allison makes coffee and Scott gets in the way of them both. They’ll bicker and cuddle and fall asleep watching Star Wars before making their way back into town and back to reality. For now, Isaac will breathe in their sweet, refreshing mixed scents, listen to their echoing heartbeats and know that he’s found his place. Knows that this is his home.


End file.
